memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Command (game)
Starfleet Command| cover image = | series = The Original Series| date = | publisher = Interplay| developer = 14 Degrees East| platform = PC| published = 1999| }} Introduction Starfleet Command is a computer game that is based on the board game Starfleet Battles. It uses the same hex board format, races, ships, and story lines. Controlling one of the original states, such as the Federation or Klingon empire, a player has to travel the galaxy taking territory (hex by hex) from its enemies through fleet/ship battles. Both of these games take their inspiration from the original Star Trek series. Summary That Which Must Die That Which Must Die is a Starfleet Command mission played on the Klingon storyline, provided that you are a Black Fleet captain at the time. It's basically you participating in an event that has canonically been alluded to but never shown per se, the Great Tribble Hunt. Overview You start the mission in high orbit around a planet (presumably Iota Geminorum IV) Around the planet are several ships. Depending on the number and strength of the ships under your possession at this moment, they may range from destroyers to heavy cruisers. Of all ships in orbit, one of them will house a few hundred tribbles in containment fields and the mission will refer to the ship in question as a zoology ship. Because of the second part of the mission, which involves the destruction of a Starbase (well, it's technically a Starbase, but the game will say it is a base station instead) it is recommended that you possess at least two K'Tinga-class ships (three is preferred, or one/two D7s and a Dreadnought) at the beginning of the mission. The Base Station will contain thousands of tribbles. Finally, you must indulge in orbital bombardment to kill the billions of tribbles once the station is destroyed. You must keep hitting the planet with your weapons until your science officer, whoever he/she may be, says that "all life has been exterminated on the planet, including... tribbles" Characters Regulars * Hikaru Sulu (In this game, he is the Federation instructor) Others References Starships Star Trek: Starfleet Command features a wide variety of starships to use. Unlike traditional canon Star Trek, ships are not so much divided by class and hull, but by armament and use. United Federation of Planets The United Federation of Planets utilize phasers, photon torpedos, and drones as their main weaponry. Their ships generally have well-rounded abilities, as they are not designed solely for battle. As a result they have superior science systems and shielding to most other races. *Ships with a + at the end of their designation have received a Plus Refit, adding various improvements to the ship, including shielding, power, or defensive weapon ports. *Ships with an R at the end of their designation have received a Rear Phaser Refit, an extra rear-arc phaser bank, where lacking rear defense. Frigates Destroyers Light Cruisers Heavy Cruisers Battle Cruisers Dreadnoughts Battleships Locations Species *Gorn *Human *Hydran *Klingon *Lyran *Romulan States and Organisations *Gorn Hegemony **Defenders of the Egg **Guardians Errant **King's Fleet Guard *Hydran Kingdom **Beast-Hunter Cult **Hydran Civil Service **Hydran Keepership **Hydran Royal Family **Sacred Beast Cult *Klingon Empire **Imperial Intelligence **Imperial Security **Klingon Black Staff **Klingon Defense Force **Klingon General Bureau *Lyran Star Empire **Iron Fang Clan **Lyran Court **Mountain Watchers Clan *Romulan Star Empire **House **Imperial Household **Imperial Star Navy **Military Command **Romulan Civil Administration **Romulan Senate **Tal Prai'ex **Tal Shiar *United Federation of Planets **Starfleet ***Starfleet Special Task Force Information Related Stories Images Reviews Connections * Starfleet Command